


A Shikabane Hime's final choice

by missmie



Category: Shikabane Hime | Corpse Princess
Genre: Choices, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmie/pseuds/missmie
Summary: 108 is the dreaded number for a Shikabane Hime. But a young woman who is under the shadow of the figure known as death visits Makina with an offer that would spare Makina from the fate that comes to a Shikabane Hime after killing 108 Shikabane. Will Makina take it?





	A Shikabane Hime's final choice

I don't own Shikabane Hime

 

 

* * *

 

👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ

* * *

 

A young woman with brunette hair walked down a busy city sidewalk, yet it seemed she was not seen at all as if she was an apparition. She smiled at that thought. She was no apparition, she was the youngest of a sibling pair, her brother a well-known figure. The people she passed on the busy sidewalk most likely would have to deal with her brother instead of her. Very few had to deal with her. And those that did well they were not human, not anymore.

 

 

She was barely known, which was ideal for her work. Her list was shorter than that of her brother. In fact, today, she had only one name. A hand grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around as she met her brother. He said nothing to her, but she understood what he was trying to ask. She rolled her eyes in annoyance just because she was younger did not mean she didn't know how to do her job correctly.

 

 

"You worry too much big brother. I would accuse you of following me, but I know you have so much more business to attend to today." She said as the passersby took no notice to the pair standing in the middle they avoided the duo unknowingly, unconsciously.

 

 

"The order has been changed. Do not take but offer." This order startled the girl it was very rare that her brother told her to not to take but to offer. And it was not an unwelcome to change an order, in fact, she preferred it when this happened she wished it would happen all the time especially to the women who have been titled shikabane hime. Yes, being the younger sister of death, she was not set in stone like her brother she had the choice and power to give deserving shikabane hime a different path to follow then the change to shikabane. She looked at her list and had to agree with her brother's decision this particular being deserved this second offer, for this would not only affect her, but that of her contracted monk. Her brother smiled at the wide grin forming on his younger siblings face he leaned down and kissed her cheek before turning and heading off towards his next visit. Death's young sister waved to her brother as he disappeared in the crowd of people who unknowingly would give way to his path. She turned back to the name on her list and turned in the opposite direction and rushed off to Makina Hoshimura.

 

 

* * *

👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ 👸 Ꞅ

* * *

 

 

 

She watched from in the shadows as Makina, and her contracted monk battled the newest Shikabane. Ouri was a rare anomaly his mother died and became Shikabane only days before Ouri was born, but that was not what made Ouri an anomaly. No, it was because baby Ouri did not die when his mother did and was born from a shikabane alive and human. She and her brother were not fools, Ouri was born out of death thus when he died he would join the siblings, but she hoped that he would join them only when he was wrinkled and whitehaired and taken in his sleep. He was a beautiful soul not only kind to the living but to the dead as well. His spirt cat guardian was nearby watching over him she felt it's presence. Usually, it would seek her out when she came to watch Ouri for a bit, but today it did not. Did it know what would happen? Probably, it probably was poised to protect Ouri for what would happen to Makina. After all, she would hit the magic number after defeating this Shikabane. 107 shikabane had fallen by Makina's hands, something Makina herself should be aware of. Death's sister focused on the ongoing battle and watched as Makina took down the 108th shikabane. She watched as Ouri fretted over Makina who waved off his concerns and tried to send him off. "She's trying to protect him from herself, so he won't be killed when she turns. She truly has grown to love him." Death's sister spoke to herself. It was time for her to step in, yet she did not approach until she was sure that Makina was alone.

 

 

"I must congratulate you on defeating 108 shikabane." Makina raised her guns at the stranger's head.

 

 

"Just who the hell are you and how do you know about that." snarled Makina.

 

 

"I'm sorry I should introduce myself, you must know of my brother and his name. My brother is death though he is known as the Grim Reaper in some parts of the world. I am his younger sister, and I am charged with collecting the souls of corpses, specifically Shikabane Hime. It is however very rare though that I can offer a Shikabane Hime a different choice than having their soul collected and their bodies becoming shikabane."

 

 

"What pray tell is this other choice?" Questioned a disbelieving Makina.

 

 

"My dear, it is the ultimate want and desire. A choice that will not only offer you happiness but as well as for the person who loves you very much, and who you return that love for. It is a choice I wish I could offer more often. And that is life. The choice is you can have a second chance at living, at growing old. For you to not smell of death itself, but as a living being."

 

 

"Your lying." Snarled Makina, but the women showed no sign of fear.

 

 

"If you want proof you can shoot me if you desire I won't struggle." The women walked up and put her head to one of the barrels of Makina's guns. The gun slightly shook before Makina lowered the weapon.

 

 

"Let say I believe you, just who decided that I deserve this second chance? Was it your brother the grim reaper?" challenged Makina, the women shook her head.

 

 

"No, not by my brother. Another being makes it, don't ask me who it is for that answer, my dear. Not me nor my brother know for sure. Does that information affect your decision in any way?" the girl asked her head tilted quizzingly.

 

 

"No, it doesn't. I just want to know who it is who decided I deserve it. I also want to know who exactly is the one standing before me. You don't expect me to believe you only go by Death's sister. It may not affect my answer, but what do you go by, what is your name because I need to know." inquired Makina her question earning a smile from the girl.

 

 

"That is a question I haven't been asked that in a long time, I guess you can call me Shi Seikatsu. Or if you prefer Hime." Makina scoffed at the girl's answer.

 

 

"You give yourself those names?" Hime or Shi Seikatsu chuckled at the girl's reaction to her answer.

 

 

"Yes, only because you speak Japanese if we were somewhere else and you spoke a different language then my answer would be a different name because I'd give that language equivalent. Don't think you distracted me from why I can be seen by you, I must have your choice."

 

 

"Do you even have to ask me that, to grow old with Ouri that is what I decide." Answered Makina.

 

 

_**THE END?** _

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this was copied from an old fic on fanfiction


End file.
